


The Kids Are Alright

by Offing



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Erik, Canon Disabled Character, Dildos, Edgeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Power Sharing, Top Charles, Vibrators, aka Erik's new kink, inappropriate use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offing/pseuds/Offing
Summary: Tonight is rather relaxing compared to some of their shared nights. The blame can be pointed to Erik. Most nights he is too tired for anything but a quick fuck and Charles in his arms. It seems Charles has a different plan for tonight. Erik must admit, it is intriguing. Keeping Genosha out of a war is no simple job on most days, today was a particularly difficult one.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	The Kids Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe most of this stemmed from Charles using Erik's powers in DOFP. Anyway, I'm here for it and I hope you guys are too. Enjoy!

Erik is knelt at his feet, relishing the minimal time of relinquished control. He’s hard, cock straining against his briefs, Charles nestled on the couch above him looking like some sort of god. Erik would be licking his lips at the sight if he were allowed to look. He’s not, of course. That’s the whole point of this, isn’t it? After years of having to be a leader he just wants a break. Wants a day where he doesn’t have to think, where he can just be. No responsibility, no Magneto—just him and Charles.

“Press your palm against your crotch,” Charles demands, drawing Erik’s attention back to him. Erik knows he would much rather do it with his foot if he were able. He isn’t. Erik took that ability from him a long time ago. He moves to do as he has been asked, putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his cock, knowing that’s what Charles wants. He deserves this, the pain. That’s the other thing. He’s spent so long becoming accustomed to pain it seems to comfort him. He can trust pain, pain has never stabbed him in the back, it just is. 

“Harder. Like I would do.” Erik obeys, if only a bit reluctant, mouth forming into a thin line at the uncomfortable pressure. “Good boy.” Charles praises him, Erik keens at the attention, basking in Charles’ approval. No one else would ever see him like this, less they mistake it for a weakness. Only Charles. Charles who is always there for him even when he has fucked up so bad he cannot stand to look at himself in the mirror. Charles who agreed to come to Genosha with him for no other reason than Erik had asked him to. Charles who has always grounded him, has been one of the only people capable of wielding that power over him. 

“Let go now, that’s it.” Erik feels a bit lighter, his control falters a bit more. Erik lets go, giving himself as an extension of Charles alone. Charles leans forward to tangle his fingers in Erik’s curls, pulling Erik's upper body forward until he’s leaning on the couch. Charles maneuvers Erik to where he can settle back and still reach. 

“What would they all say?” Charles muses, petting Erik’s curls. “If they knew. Their fearless leader helplessly curled at my feet. Completely docile, willing to bend to my every whim.” His fingers sooth in rhythm over Erik’s scalp, relaxing the man further with every stroke of his fingertips. 

“How are you, darling?” Charles asks. Pliant, relaxed Erik is always much more cooperative than tense, stubborn Erik. At least when it comes to his state of mind. 

“Better. Thank you, Charles.” Erik looks like he could fall asleep at any moment, body relaxing completely, eyes fluttering shut, blissed out on nothing but ceased control. Charles leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead. Marvelling at how a man capable of so much destruction could give himself so easily. 

“Let’s move to the bed, yes?” Erik perks up at that, waiting for Charles’ command to stand. “Go on, love. I need to grab a few things.” Charles transfers himself to his chair whilst Erik obediently goes to perch on the edge of the bed, patiently watching Charles fill a couple of glasses with water. 

“Go ahead, face down. There’s a good lad.” Erik only has to wait a few minutes longer before Charles is returning with the water glasses. It takes him a second to notice Charles lighting a candle, setting it among the waters on the bedside table. Woody fragrance fills his senses. This is rather relaxing compared to some of their shared nights. The blame can be pointed to Erik. Most nights he is too tired for anything but a quick fuck and Charles in his arms. It seems Charles has a different plan for tonight. Erik must admit, it is intriguing. Keeping Genosha out of a war is no simple job on most days, today was a particularly difficult one.

Charles transfers himself to the bed as Erik scoots himself toward the wall, giving Charles room to sit. Charles rubs his hands up Erik’s naked back to his shoulders, massaging the muscles there, Erik’s muscles tense then go lax under his touch. Erik has his head hidden in his arms, groaning into them, drinking in each tender touch. Charles has always found Erik to be more touch-deprived than he would care to admit. Always so needy to have Charles’ hands on him. Having his hands all over Erik is something Charles will never take for granted. He has gone too long without that luxury. 

Charles’ fingers leave Erik’s shoulders, leaving nothing but cold air in their wake. Erik would never admit it but he may have whined at the loss, propping his head onto his arm to see where the hands went. The last thing he expects to see is Charles pouring candle wax on the back of his hand. Erik’s mouth forms a questioning line as Charles begins rubbing it into his skin. He’s not opposed to pain; though, he’s not quite sure if he’s ready to have candle wax dripped on him. He side-eyes the candle, glancing from it to Charles for reassurance. Charles looks right back at him with soft eyes, looking like he would never hurt a fly. Erik knows how wrong that statement is. He was completely at Charles’ mercy without his helmet. Charles hushes his thoughts. 

“Relax for me, darling. These candles are made for this. They’re made of massage oils so the boiling point is lower than wax. Therefore, they shouldn’t get hot enough to leave any lasting marks.” 

“Shouldn’t,” Erik repeats, smiling into his arm, allowing himself to relax again. He can almost feel Charles’ eyes rolling back in his skull, chuckling. He’s running his fingers along Erik’s spine. They’re reassuring, a wordless ‘I’ve got you, don’t worry.’ Erik feels his muscles uncoiling with every stroke of Charles’ fingertips. 

“Breathe in,” Charles asks and Erik obeys subconsciously, slipping further into that precious nothingness. “And out.” Erik does as Charles pours the oil along his spine. It doesn’t necessarily burn but it is _hot_. He quickly decides he doesn’t mind it, especially with Charles’ fingers consuming him. 

“Oh.” Erik’s mouth falls open again as Charles works the muscles in his back. Thumbs working into the dense flesh he finds there. Charles finds himself hoping Erik allows him this every time he has a bad day. Erik’s been more reckless than usual, taking chances he hadn’t thought of in a long time. Maybe Magneto was back. Maybe he had to lead again, be a general in a far-off war. Charles had given up the war long ago, content to live the remainder of his life in Genosha with Erik, _his_ Erik.

“You’re incredibly tight, darling,” Charles notes innocently. Erik peeks a pointed look at him, settling back down with a huff when he sees Charles is only talking about the state of his dorsal muscles.

“Do you trust me?” Charles’ voice is so soft, welcoming, drawing Erik to him. 

“What?” Erik cranes his head to look at him again, questioning eyebrow raised. He’s met with Charles’ hopeful gaze. “Of course I do.” 

“Good.” Charles pecks him on the cheek. “Let me know if this is too much.” Erik nods. Charles pushes their mental connection deeper, minds becoming one until he can feel the vibration of metallic energy throughout the room. Nearly everything in Erik’s home is laced with some kind of iron alloy, ready to obey its master’s every whim. Charles teases him for being lazy, Erik calls it practical. Charles uses this practicality to his advantage now, outstretching a hand to pull the nightstand drawer open by its metal knob. Erik’s movements mirror his own, his body rearranging itself to accompany Charles’ wishes. Charles is nearly overwhelmed by Erik’s white, hot arousal thrumming at the edge of his concentration.

_I take you’re enjoying this?_ Charles reaches his other hand to thread through Erik’s hair. Another thrum of arousal pushes at him, accompanied by a strangled noise from Erik’s incapacitated throat, chest heaving. 

Charles refocuses to summon the lube into his awaiting hand. That is definitely practical. He carefully releases Erik from his grasp. 

“Fucking hell.” Erik breaths out once he’s regained enough control to speak. Charles chuckles at that. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, darling.” Charles gives a quick smack to his ass, Erik jerks in surprise. Charles runs his fingers over the reddened skin, appreciating. He squirts lube onto his fingers, making sure they’re thoroughly covered, wouldn’t want to harm the poor lad. He trails to hand down to Erik’s waiting hole circling the delicate pink flesh there before pushing a finger inside. Erik instinctively clenches around him, Charles stills, allowing Erik time to relax. Charles rubs his other hand up Erik’s spine, comforting. 

“Breathe, Erik.” Erik sucks in a sharp breath, realizing he has failed to do so for the last twenty seconds. “There, keep doing that, love. I can’t have you passing out on me, now can I?”

“No.” Erik shakes his head, steely composure slipping. With each exhale his muscles relax more. After a few more seconds he’s pushing back onto Charles’ fingers “I’m ready.” He clarifies, eager once again. Charles pushes his finger deeper, twisting it inside. “More, Charles.” Erik’s hips twitch in anticipation. 

“You need a lesson in patience.” Charles huffs, though he humours him by slipping another lube slicked finger in. He’s rewarded with a quiet moan from Erik. Charles begins scissoring his fingers, stretching him to his liking. He takes a moment to rub his fingertips around Erik’s prostate, teasing, testing. 

“Is this my patience lesson?” Erik deadpans, pushing back against the hand that holds him. If he could just get Charles’ fingers to go— _oh_ , yes there. Charles strokes his fingers over the gland, revelling in the way Erik quietly begs for more. 

“You’re such a bad boy.” Charles returns to stretching him open, beginning to slip another finger inside. Erik’s breath hitches for a second, body becoming used to the new intrusion.

“I wouldn’t have to be if you didn’t like it so much.” He cuts back, ignoring the fact they both get what they want when he’s ‘bad’. Right now he just wants Charles to hurry up. Charles must overhear that thought because he’s pulling his fingers out, wiping them clean on the sheets. 

“I need your powers again, darling.” Erik nods, cock twitching in interest. He’ll never understand why he hadn’t relished in the feeling of Charles’ warm, conscious taking over before. It was glorious. Charles letting go and wielding his power as confidently as he always should _did_ something to him. It was another kind of uncharted beauty, watching Charles’ face scrounge up with concentration, forehead furrowing as he did as he pleased through Erik’s conscious.

Charles ruffles through the nightstand, humming when he finds what he’s looking for. Erik stomach twist in excitement when he realizes what Charles is looking for. Light from the bedside window glints off the phallic object as Charles summons it to his hand. Charles partially releases Erik from his mental hold, clinging to the part of his brain controlling his powers. He wants Erik to be able to physically react to this, wants to hear what he’s doing to him, how he’s affecting him. Charles is determined to make this infuriating man moan as Charles fucks him. He sets to work coating the dildo in lube, taking care to use Erik’s powers to slightly heat the metal, knocking the chill off. Charles then pushes the metal against Erik’s hole, circling the toy before making the first intrusion.

Erik hums, content. “Warm, that’s nice.” His voice is muted where his mouth is tucked in his elbow, body having gone completely slack in relaxation. Charles shakes his head, Erik has always been quiet in bed, that much hasn’t changed in the past forty years. Charles plans to fix that. Erik will beg by the end of tonight. Patients though. For now, Charles busies himself with drawing the toy in out of Erik. Rhythm setting a lazy pace. With a motion of his hand, Charles increases the diameter of the toy, stretching Erik from the inside out. He ignores Erik’s keen, firmly pushing the dildo into him. Soon, Erik is pushing back against him, grunting, a protest for more.

Charles stills his movements in one sudden motion, clearly shocking Erik by the way he stutters and cranes his head to question Charles. Charles only smirks back at him, reshaping the dildo to have a bulbous edge pressed right against Erik’s prostate. 

“Charles?” Erik’s voice is hesitant, his breathing is picking up, body laced with anticipation. Charles hushes him, his free hand running along bare skin. He doesn’t give Erik long before he takes mental hold of the dildo again, willing the metal to cool. Erik’s body convulses, a harsh, full-body shudder taking over. “Fuck.” The word is clipped and harsh, nearly panted out. Charles circles the toy, pushing along the edges of the spot that will make Erik writhe in pleasure. Erik’s body stills as the metal begins to vibrate inside him. Charles increases the intensity, watching Erik’s body jump in an attempt to get away from the pressure. Erik is panting now, Charles stops the vibrations giving Erik a second to catch his breath, returning to thrusting the toy lazily into Erik’s hole. The vibrations start again, increased ten-fold from what they were at the start. Erik nearly launches himself up the bed, just missing Charles’ head with his leg. 

“Tsk, tsk. That won’t do.” Charles chides, seeping in deeper into their mental connection, soaking up more of Erik’s power. The metal headboard groans, folding in on itself and snapping off the bed. Charles pulls Erik by his legs to where he was laying, metal looping over his lower back to hook on each side of the frame. “I could use my own power to keep you still. I think I quite prefer this method, though.” 

Charles licks his lips, Erik adorned in metal is always a sight. Especially a flustered, stuffed full Erik that is that way because Charles had decided to put him in a predicament. “Give me your hands,” Charles commands. Erik offers them up slowly, they’re shaking, clenching and unclenching into fist. Charles takes care as he loops the strip of metal around them so they’re attached parallel to his side. Charles slides a finger between the wrist and the cuff, effective but not too tight. “Okay?” he asks. Erik nods. Charles pushes the dildo harder against his prostate, threatening. “Words, Erik.”

“Y—yes, Charles.” Erik chokes out, hips twisting in a fruitless effort to release the torture Charles has bestowed upon him. “Please, enough, it’s t—too much, Charles please.”

_There_. Right where Charles wants him. He takes mercy, stopping the vibrations. Erik lets out a strangled cry, whether it’s in protest or relief Charles cannot be entirely sure. Charles returns to calmly rubbing Erik’s back like nothing happened, fingers tangling in his now sweaty hair. Erik sighs into the contact, wishing Charles would allow him to hold him. The dildo reforms into its original shape, thrusting into Erik at a clipped pace. Erik attempts to meet the thrust with his hips, but the metal pinning him holds strong. He’s left with no option but to take what Charles decides to give him. Erik knows he’s been blessed Charles decided to give him anything. Charles gives the toy a few harder thrust, each one leaving their mark on Erik’s prostate. He moans openly, head thrown back in pleasure. Charles reaches up to take one of Erik’s bound hands in his own, giving a squeeze of encouragement. Charles speeds up the thrust, making sure every one hits Erik right where he needs it. Charles can feel his orgasm building, it’s right there. Erik’s hand tightens around his own as he groans in pleasure. 

“Yes, Charles.” Erik pants into the sheets, body twitching with pleasure. He’s so close, just a little more. “Fuck” Erik gasps, body welling up in preparation. Charles stops, slowly sliding the dildo out of him. Erik clenches around the toy in an attempt to keep it in, whining, body shaking. Erik cranes his head back to give Charles his best impression of a kicked puppy. 

“Not yet.” Charles chides, fingers stroking over Erik’s well-toned back. Erik huffs, letting his head fall back to the bed. As unamused as Charles is pleased with himself. “I’ll make you a deal, Magnus,” Charles whispers, planting kisses into Erik’s skin. “You stop looking at me like I abuse you and you can fuck me.” 

“Oh.” Erik quite likes that idea. Mainly Charles calling him Magnus. Charles only uses his middle name when he is angry, this is a welcome change. The bit about Erik fucking Charles is nice too. He hadn’t done that since—well—since the accident. Charles squeezes his hand, calling him back. Charles releases him with a wave of his hand, Erik’s restraints unlatching and falling to the floor. Now all Erik has left is Charles’ own body pinning him to the bed. Charles brings Erik’s wrist to his mouth, tracing the tendons he finds there with his lips. 

“Charles, I don’t want to hurt you.” Erik’s looking back at him again, mouth formed into a thin line. If Charles can’t feel it then how will he know if Erik’s hurting him? Erik won’t risk it. 

“You don’t have to,” Charles quantifies quickly, “I just thought you might like to.” 

“I want to, I just—can I ride you? Will that work?” Erik asks, hopeful. 

“We can try.” Charles pushes himself up with his elbows, giving Erik enough space to roll over underneath him, settling himself back down so he’s resting on Erik’s hips. Erik’s cock is an angry, red; stomach sticky with the pre-come he’s been laid in. Charles thinks Erik may come if he’s not careful. Time to test that theory. 

Charles runs his tongue along the vein on the underside. Erik gasps in surprise, cock twitching at each little lap Charles gives. He moves to the head, teasing the slit with his tongue, alternating between teasing and sucking. Charles runs a hand down Erik’s thigh to play with his balls. If the mood hits him right, Erik will nearly come from this alone. 

“Oh god, Charles.” Erik throws his head back as Charles works his cock. He can feel the heat building in his groin, Charles—damn him—slides two fingers inside him to rub at his prostate. He’s coming—until Charles is in his head, holding him on the brink. “No.” Erik gasps, fists grasping onto the sheets as if they’ll somehow let him come. He had been so close. 

“You’re coming on my cock, tonight.” Charles places a teasing kiss on the head of Erik’s cock. 

“Come here, then.” Erik wraps a leg and an arm around Charles, simultaneously pulling him up to his chest and rolling them over. Erik had forgotten Charles still had pants on. He sets to work helping Charles undress completely. Of course, Charles doesn’t need help, but Erik has always liked to fuss over him. 

Though Charles can’t feel the lower half of his body, it has certainly taken notice of their activities, the bulge in his pants is proof of that. Charles’ cock springs free as Erik strips off his underwear. Erik’s brain is scrambled enough that it takes him a minute to find the lube. The metal container soars to his hand from its forgotten place on the floor. Erik makes quick work of slicking Charles’ cock, eager to feel Charles fill him for the first time in forever. Erik kneels over Charles, taking hold of his cock to line it up with his entrance. He groans as he sinks onto Charles, he’d forgotten how thick he was. Erik has to catch his breath when he bottoms out. Charles is staring up at him in awe. 

“Beautiful.” Charles reaches a hand to trace over his chest, appreciative before coming to settle both hands on his hips. Erik taps his temple.

“Come in, Charles. I want you to feel this.” Erik leans down to kiss him, their tongues meshing together as one. Charles nipping at Erik’s lip has Erik crushing their mouths back together, the two of them sharing the same breath. Erik grinds his hips down, pulling away from Charles’ mouth. While Erik wants to come, he also wants this to last. Charles’ hands on his hips guide him up and then back down, setting the pace. Erik gladly lets Charles take control, content to just feel and not think. Charles angles Erik’s hips so he hits that sweet spot when Charles guides him down. Charles can feel the spike of pleasure too, not as intense as if it were his own, but good nonetheless. Charles keeps a rhythm of that, watching Erik throw his head back, pre-come leaking onto Charles’ stomach. Erik’s cock look so delicious Charles can’t help but touch. Erik cries out when Charles circles his thumb over the head. Charles can feel Erik’s orgasm building. Erik grinds down on Charles’ cock as Charles strokes him. They’re never going to last at this rate. Charles fists Erik’s cock, twisting on every upstroke, thumb flicking over the tip. Erik’s body convulses, everything's going black, Charles’ ears are ringing. 

Coherence finds him sometime later. Erik’s laid next to him, head tucked under Charles’ chin, skin flushed, breath laboured. 

“That was—something.” Erik has an arm thrown over Charles’ chest, not giving a damn how sticky it may be. 

“You could say that.” Charles chuckles, nuzzling his nose into Erik’s hair, breathing him in. “We should probably shower.” Charles nods to the mess they’ve made of themselves. Erik groans, cuddling himself further into Charles’ chest. Charles humours him, massaging his scalp. Delicate fingers threading through Erik’s hair. “You can have more of this if we get a shower.” Charles tempts. Erik huffs, clearly unamused. 

“Fine.” He rolls over onto the damp sheets, crinkling his nose. “I think we need to change the sheets too.” 

“There are clean sheets in the closet. We’ll worry about it after we shower.” Charles props himself onto his elbows. 

“Can I carry you?” Erik asks, sheepishly. Charles quirks an eyebrow at him. “Shit, sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Charles is looking at him like there’s some sort of joke he’s not included in.

“I suppose there would be less cleaning if I didn’t get come all over my chair.” He smirks at Erik. Erik still hasn’t moved from his spot across the bed. “Really, Erik. You can, it’s alright.” Charles reaches an arm for him. Erik ducks a head under it, moving one hand to support Charles’ shoulders, the other scoops up his legs. Standing up with the added weight is a little strange. It takes a second before Erik’s sure he won’t pitch both of them straight back into bed, or the floor, for that matter. Once they’re up, he’s careful not to bang Charles’ head-on any door-frames. Charles may incapacitate his brain if that were to happen. Charles snorts, clearly amused. “You’re so dramatic.” 

“What?” Erik asks innocently, “I’ve got to look out for my own interests here.” He shoots Charles the most mock skeptical look he can conjure up. Charles just rolls his eyes at him. 

“You’re a smart boy, I’m sure you’ll be just fine.” Charles pokes him in the chest in the most non-threatening way possible. Erik cranes his neck down to kiss him. Charles meets him halfway, licking into Erik’s mouth. Erik pulls away too soon for Charles’ taste. Erik snorts at the look of disappointment on his face. 

“We can make out in the shower where it’s warm,” Erik interjects. The sweat has dried on their skin, the juxtaposition of the heat of their activities and the chill of their home enough to raise goosebumps on their arms. Their bodies natural intuition providing them with a blanket of its own. 

Erik has already turned the shower on with his powers. He must have quickly heated the water because the bathroom is considerably warmer than the rest of the home; already coated in a cloud of steam. Erik opens the glass shower door by its metal handle, fearing he might lose his grip on Charles if he were to use one of his arms. Much easier to use his mental limb for practical matters. 

Erik gently sits Charles on the shower bench, stepping back to adjust the knob to have two sprays, one over the bench and the other out of the showerhead. There is less conflict this way. Erik doesn’t have to concern himself with Charles glaring at him because Erik’s ‘gangly body is blocking all the water’. Erik had set to work installing the overhead faucet quickly after that experience. It’s not his fault he’s much taller than Charles. Erik sets to soaping up his body, taking care to wash the dried come out of all of his crevices. 

“Erik,” Charles calls, it’s embarrassing how quickly Erik snaps to attention. Whirling around to face him. “Let me wash your hair.” Erik nods, kneeling on the silicone mat they keep in the shower for exactly this reason. Charles likes showering with Erik, making sure he washes himself to his standards and not the two-minute-cold-shower experience Erik prefers. Erik settles between Charles’ legs, resting his head on the warmth of Charles’ stomach. Here Charles can easily reach him. Erik would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this. Charles always cared for him with such an intensity that should scare him, it doesn’t. He's grown used to it. Has learned to let Charles fuss and wash his hair. All Erik has to do is sit back and enjoy the experience. 

Charles really can do all kinds of ungodly things with his hands. Having his hair washed shouldn’t feel this good; yet, Erik finds himself moaning, getting lost in the sensation of Charles’ hands consuming him. He’s slipping, eyes fluttering shut. It’s so nice here knelt for Charles basking in the warmth of the shower and Charles’ attention. Erik brings his arms up to wrap around Charles’ back, holding him close. Yes, this—this is nice. Erik is content to stay here forever. As long as Charles will have him.


End file.
